sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Face to Face
Near the wartorn battle lines fought over between the New Republic and the Empire, lies a casually overlooked planet named Tholatin. A husk of a rock on the outside with no discernable atmosphere, the inside is filled with life in a protected internal city named "Esau's Ridge". Ships approach the planet and land through well protected airlocks and ray shielded decks to enter the small city, which is best described as a smuggler's port of call. So overlooked, in fact, it also finds itself home to many families and businessmen that prefer to do their dealings without the added intervention of the two governments. Inside a red and yellow overlit sports betting tavern named "Bog's", patrons involve themselves with games of chance ranging from a large assortment of casino games including Sabacc, Pazaak, and Jubilee Wheel. Sports play on the holovids and a large holo in the rear displays a constant stream from the galactic podracing circuit. The drinks are expensive, but they're far from watered down. "I'll have a Cassandran Coholl..." Raxis says to the serving droid. A drink caddy, it mixes his drink for him and he pays the droid. Sitting alone, waiting for his comrades to join him, he relaxes back and turns his eyes to the Smashball game on the holo. Rebecca finds her way to this 'Bog's', she's heard about from her days on Corellia. Why on a Sith's infected butt would any self respecting person come to this place, is beyond her guess. She tries to dodge around some filthy looking Rodians as she enters the tavern. She adjusts her jacket carefully and looks around, her nose crinkles a bit at some foul odor and sighs a bit. Keline is seated at the bar herself, her own studies of the bar having apparently not enticed her, although her normal eye does stray toward the holos arrayed around the bar as the sound of the audience floats across the bar in a cheer or sounds of support or displeasure before she focuses her eye(her fake one is covered by a patch) as she reaches out for her glass of Corellian whiskey as she mutters "This costs more by the glass then I could get it by the bottle." In his black trenchcoat Krieg is seated back in the patron area, a way from the bar itself but the booth was very relaxing. Spread out on the seat with his left arm up on the top of the booth and his right on the table, he waits for his drink, keeping his cool. He has a pair of shades on while he's in here, the bright lights at times being enough to cause one to shield their eyes, but then again, everyone had a secret or two in places like this. Gene follows along behind Rebecca, keeping up with her closely. A bacta patch secured to his forehead and a few other areas on him. He'd come along, just for something to do, possibly. Not wanting to lose track of Rebecca, despite everything, he rushes. "Hey, wait up Becc." he calls to her. Only to be stopped by some wierd guy selling deathsticks, "No thank you. I'm not interested in them" And there he loses sight or Rebecca, and grumbles. Looking up, Raxis waves Rebecca over, taking a moment to half-toss a spicy chicken popper from a basket in front of him into his mouth. Taking a bit of lunch himself, Raxis takes a sip from his glass of dark violet alcohol and looks up to them. "I know what you're thinking. I no longer get to decide the bars..." Raxis says with a guilty grin on his face. "...the food's great here. Take a seat." He adds, waving another serving droid over. Rebecca spots Raxis' wave and holds up one finger in a 'wait one' gesture. She looks behind her and frowns as Gene isn't behind her. "Blasted men, can't find way around a 'fresher without a map." She mumbles to herself as she spots her love several meters past the entrance to the tavern. "Gene! Over here!" She shouts to him. "Well now haven't -they- established that portion of their relationship..." Raxis muses under his breath, smiling in Rebecca's direction the smile of a man who's on the inside of a joke, and returns to eating. Keline glances around at the sound of Rebecca's raised voice, her drink glass raised halfway to her lips, before she sips the glass and slides off her stool, her place being taken by another, as she makes her way casually over to Krieg's booth before coming to a halt beside him. "Hey" she says in a casual attitude, "is anyone else sitting here." Gene spots her, somehow through the croud and steers clear of the deathstick vendor and through the crouds. The vendor following him. "Go annoy someone else, I said no." he soon makes it to the table, "Some people just don't take no for an answer. Sorry I lost ya there hun." and offers Raxis a polite nod. "How's it going Raxis?" Another shady character walks up to where Krieg is sitting and has a seat, the man bringing a pair of corellian ales for the both of them. It wasn't often Krieg could get out, but this was more business than pleasure. As he sits there the other man makes a pretty good show of being casual, but in realityt it was all business. There were reports and intel matters being discussed, but the other inhabitants of the bar were not going totally unnoticed. Keline glances around at the sound of Rebecca's raised voice, her drink glass raised halfway to her lips, before she sips the glass and slides off her stool, her place being taken by another, as she makes her way casually over to Krieg's booth before coming to a halt beside him. "Hey" she says in a casual attitude, "is anyone else sitting here?" Leaning his elbow back over the edge of his chair, Raxis motions to the table for Rebecca and Gene to take a seat. "I'm going great, really. For all it's misgivings, if you can get past the pushers the food here is fantastic." He chuckles, popping another morsel of his food into his mouth. Always keeping one eye on his surroundings, Raxis attempts to begin what should be a nice few days off with his friends Gesturing to the other side of the table where the other man now sat, Krieg says to her, "Sure, have a seat. Relax." Keeping it as informal as would be the natural tendancy for anyone here in this bar he remains slightly slouched off to one side, watching those at the bar. It would seem that some of them were less than... seedy... and more than likely not from around here. Pulling out a datapad casually as he takes a drink of ale he pulls up some intel files, covertly. Rebecca sits down at the table as the droid arrives. She glances at the food in front of Raxis then back at the droid. "I'll have the same as what he's having, with Whyren's Reserve if you have it, if not Corellian Whiskey is fine." She tosses the droid several credits. "Nice...ugh." She groans as her arm scrapes across something slimy on the table. "Place, Raxis." She says disgustedly as she wipes her sleeve on Raxis' thigh. Keline settles down at the indicated spot, placing her glass down on the table in frot of her, before she leans forward to press the switch that activates the hologrammatic waitress..who begins to speak in Verpine. She mutters and leans forward to fiddle at the thing as she speaks out of the corner of her mouth in an undertone to Krieg: "I don't mind taking the scenic route, but this scenry is not quite what I wanted." Krieg "kaschir lonu carr gika inli moltor lonu Kane ynarian crab skyy del saban hakude artankenei ynarian maxx saban long mit otra long awen" Krieg says to the other man seated with him. He chuckles towards Keline for the moment, but there was a small matter Krieg wanted to get through with first. The other man slowly pulls out the datapad and hands it over. "inli von kaschir inli" Soon a small R6 unit was moving up to where they sat, as it was not one of the bars where they were restricted (speaking in Corellian) Gene grins and takes a seat next to Rebecca, slipping an arm around the back of her seat. To the droid "Corillian Whiskey is fine with me." tossing a couple credits as well to it. Glancing about, "Interesting deffinetly." Not lingereing his eyes on any person too long, though focussed a bit on a swoop race on one of the monitors a moment, before returning his attention to the table. Growing tired of the feeeling of the bacta patches, he pulls the one off his forehead, exposing his bruise / burn spot to the air and setting it somewhere out of the way. "I think I might just try my luck at something later." "Oh well thank you...I was just wanting some grease on my pants." Raxis says with a sarcastic form of thanks to Rebecca, smiling to roll his eyes at her. Putting the last of his food into his mouth, he shoves the basket to the center of the table and swipes up a cloth napkin to wipe his hands. Putting the napkin aside, he produces a thin cigar from his pocket and lights it. With a small cloud of aromatic smoke, he leans back in his chair and scowls at the stain on his pants and shakes his head. Sipping from his glass again, he stands. "Why don't you two order with your own money. I'll be right back." He adds, heading towards the back to where the refresher facility is. Krieg Grumbling, the other man was trying to con Krieg. It wasn't appreciated, and soon there would be more of a fuss if this man didn't come clean and fast. Leveling with the other man Krieg stares at him. "riggra von awen artankenei bleno shaun ynarian Kane hlur del lonu artankenei flo lav skyy ynarian kachem inli ramur artankenei gika saban bleno chuk del riggra" Finally, the other man hands over the last of the information and Krieg slides him a different datapad. The other man lets out a long sigh, gets up, and then leaves. (speaking in Corellian) Gene leans in to speak softly with Rebecca. His eyes wandering as he is about to speak, and then they stop... looking at a perticular table.. instead of saying anything to her, Gene's grin and good mood fades fast. Leaning back into his seat, and reaches for his glass, and take a good swig of it's contents. Dragging off of his cigar, Raxis passes the shady figure that just left Krieg's booth. With an exhale of smoke, Raxis' eyes glance into the booth and then back towards the refresher door. Stepping inside with his cigar, he disappears from view. Rebecca notices the change almost as soon as it happened. She casts him a questioning look as she takes a bite of the chicken popper and takes a sip of her whiskey. She glances around for any indication for Gene's mood change but can't spot anything, she does catch Raxis as he ducks into the 'fresher station. Looking to Keline, Krieg finally says to her, "Don't be fooled by the quality of the place; the food is good and the plates actually are clean." With that said he has an order of some form of starch and cheese coming up along with another ale. But just as he looks to food coming he can see the bar and the familiar face of one of the people there. It wasn't an Imperial. Seding his R6 unit a message over his datapad he interfaces with a few different terminals to get a scan and recording of those at the bar. No doubt the man was not alone but with friends. Interesting that they should be here as well. A glancing thought of STs jumping them brought an evil grin to his face as he adds, "The ale is good too." Keline glances back at her boss as she gives a shrug before glancing around at the betters, the gamblers, and the drinkers before looking back at Krieg again with a shrug. "But the place is noisy, half the people are drunk and are possibly broke. It's nice the food doesn't crawl or snap at you when you take it off the plate, but it's hard to eat when you have a chair being broken over your head." *she says all this loud enough for Krieg to her but not for anyone else before lowering her voice further.* "You're smiling again, sir..beg your pardon, but that usually means you've got something up your sleeve." Finishing his business in the refresher, Raxis stays inside and washes his hands. Reaching his hand to his side, he sighs as he's purposefully left his datapad to avoid being stuck doing work on his downtime. Clenching his fist, he turns and leans against the basin of the washer as he drums over his options. Unbeknownst to him that Gene had already spotted Krieg, Raxis pulls out his comlink and opens a comm to Rebecca. "Bec. Go earpiece." Rebecca's comlink beeps and she answers it. She fumbles with the device detaching its earpiece and slips it into her ear. "Raxis? What the..." Then it clicks into her head where he is as Gene whispers into his hear, while he's still close she says. "You don't need help in there, do you?" A wry grin creases her lips as she imagines Raxis having complications in the 'fresher. Continued in part II